1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid-ejection head (an ejection head arranged to eject liquid therefrom), or more specifically to a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording head (a recording head arranged to eject ink therefrom onto a recording medium to record an image).
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of liquid-ejection heads is an inkjet recording head, that is, a recording head arranged to eject ink therefrom onto a recording medium to record an image. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,353 discloses an “ink jet printhead,” which has a flow feature (a nozzle plate) nonuniform in thickness so that the distance from an exit opening to its corresponding generator of energy for ejecting ink should be different between exit openings for discharging black ink and those for discharging colored one, enabling one to eject black and colored inks in different amounts. This publication also discloses a method for manufacturing such a nozzle plate, in which a single plate is partially etched to be nonuniform in thickness.